ROOTS
Romanized Title ROOTS Japanese Title ROOTS English Title ROOTS Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2003 Romaji Bokura wa hagureta kyoudai wakare nagareyuku kawa Renge no saki midareru nohara de umare Tada shiawase wo yumemi naki warai yuuhi wo mitsume Sorezore no kotoba de inoritsuzuketa Hitomi ni utsuru mono dake wo mamorou to suru uchi ni Anata wo wasurekakeru kara konya wa tegami wo kakou... Kono kawa wo tadotteyukou kanashimi no roots wo sagashite Kono hoshi no hate ni iru anata no itami wo motto wakaru youni Ima wa mada nakanaide taiyou wa socchi ni noboruyo Iitsutaerareta kanjou bokura wa sukkari shinjite Image no umi e to doppuri shizundeyuku Hikareta kyoukaisen wa omou yori mo fukaku Tatta hitotsu datta kokoro wo puzzle no kakera e to kudaku Sora takaku nobotteyukou ichiban tooku made miwatashite Kono hoshi no hate ni iru anata no nukumori omoidaseru youni Ima wa mada nakanai de itsuka aeru hi no tame ni Kono kawa wo tadotteyukou kanashimi no roots wo sagashite Aruitekita kono michi ni saigo ni wa hana ga saku youni Dare mo ga onaji mono wo onaji toki onaji youni aisenai keredo Ima wa mada nakanaide itsuka aeru hi no tame ni Japanese 僕らははぐれた兄弟 分かれ流れゆく河 蓮華の咲きみだれる野原で生まれ ただ幸せを夢見 泣き笑い夕日を見つめ それぞれの言葉で 祈りつづけた 瞳に映るものだけを 守ろうとするうちに あなたを忘れかけるから 今夜は手紙を書こう この河を辿ってゆこう 悲しみのルーツをさがして この星の果てにいる あなたの痛みをもっとわかるように 今はまだ泣かないで 太陽はそっちに昇るよ 言い伝えられた感情 僕らはすっかり信じて イメージの海へとどっぷり沈んでゆく ひかれた境界線は 想うよりも深く たった1つだった心を パズルの破片へと砕く 空高く昇ってゆこう 一番遠くまで見渡して この星の果てにいる あなたのぬくもり思い出せるように 今はまだ泣かないで いつか会える日のために この河を辿ってゆこう 悲しみのルーツをさがして 歩いてきたこの道に 最後には花が咲くように 誰もが同じものを 同じとき 同じように 愛せないけれど 今はまだ泣かないで いつか会える日のために English We are lost brothers, rivers that strayed and separated as they branched out Born in unravelled wilderness to a field where flowers bloom endlessly, Dreaming only of happinesss and gazing only at those setting suns filled with our tears and laughter... We never stopped praying in our own words Only willing to protect that which is reflected in my eyes, I have forgotten about you, so tonight, I'm writing you this letter Let's follow this river in search of the roots of sorrow Being here at the end of the world, I hope to be able to understand more of your pain For now, don't you cry just yet—the sun will rise on your side We believed in the feelings that we expressed... As we deeply submerged that sinking image in the ocean of our sinking minds The borderline that was drawn is deeper than either of us imagined Take this one heart and break its pieces into those of a puzzle Let's fly high to the sky and try to see as far ahead as we can Being here at the end of the world, I hope to be able to recall your warmth For now, don't you cry just yet—for the sake of us meeting one day Let's follow this river in search of the roots of sorrow On this road we have traveled so long, hopefully we'll be greeted by blooming flowers at the end And even though no two can love the same thing at the same time with the same passion... For now, don't you cry just yet—for the sake of us meeting one day